Slaget om Maridun
Slaget om Maridun var en lokal konflikt mellem Imperiets styrker på Maridun og det lokale Amani-folk. Før slaget En række af Imperiet fartøjer transporterede forsyninger til en nærliggende mine installation, da de uden at vide det krydsede en grænse til Amaniernes hellige slagmarker. Derfor, erklærede den lokale stamme en rituel krig mod Imperiets tropper. Efter at have kæmpet mod nogle få jagt hold, nåede Imperiets folk frem til deres destination, kun for at finde alle folkene døde og mine udstyret smadret. General Ziering gav ordre til at sætte barrikader op, som forsvar ud mod de åbne græsmarker. Alligevel lykkedes det for nogle Amani krigere at komme uden om forsvaret om natten, og sabotere en af Imperiets Juggernaut Tanks. Derved forhindrede de Imperiet i at tilkalde hjælp, og ødelagde tanken. Slaget Dag 1 Den næste dag, fortsatte de med at bygge barrikader, og mens General Ziering undergik en operation for at redde hans venstre øje, var det Kommandør Frickett der ledte styrkerne. Kaptajn Gage blev sendt ud for at uforske området og få overblik over situationen, men hans patrulje blev agrebet af Amanin krigerne, og alle blev dræbt bortset fra kaptajnen, der blev reddet af den tilbageværende Juggernaut. Da røgen lettede kunne de alle se fjendens sande styrke, da tusindvis af Amanier stod samlet på marken omkring lejren. Kommandør Frickett gik i panik og beordrede alle tropper til at skyde for at "besvare et angreb med angreb" som han lærte på akademiet. Løjtnant Janek Sunber prøvede at advare ham om at det var en fælde, men der var ikke nogel der lyttede, og Frickett stormede ud på markerene, og tog sine tropper med sig. Hæren opdagede hurtigt at Amanierne kun havde vist dem selv for at få Imperiets folk ud af deres base så de kunne angribe dem på markerne. Mange soldater blev dræbt, inklusiv Frickett selv, og den anden Juggernaut blev angrebet og ødelagt. De døde soldater blev plyndret for våben og udstyr, som Amanierne kunne bruge i deres kamp. Med mindre end halvdelen af sine styrke tilbage, spurgte General Ziering sin mest lovende underordnede, Løjtnant Sunber til råds. Han foreslog en mere defensiv strategi mod dem, og ville lave tre skyttegrave og barrikader der førte til deres kommandobase, deres sidste fartøj, AT-TE cargo walkeren. Et hold ville bemande den første rende, og ville falde tilbage mens de blev beskyttet af holdet i den næste skyttegrav. På den måde ville Amanierne komme igennem en 'forhindringsbane', fyldt med ild fra soldaterne AT-TEens E-web kanoner. Ziering godkendte forslaget, og forfremmede Sunber til Kaptajn. Dag 2 Efter barrikaderne var blevet bygget, og renderne gravet, blev Sunber sendt ud til den første rende, med Gage bag ham i den anden. Det hele gik efter palen, indtil Kaptajn Gage gik i panik beordrede sine tropper til at trække sig tilbage, og efterlod Sunbers hold sårbare når de skulle trække sig tilbage. I desperation, kastede Sunber en af sine thermo detonatorer mod det nærmeste Juggernaut-vrag. Mens eksplotionen dækkede dem, kunne Sunbers mænd løbe tilbage til den anden rende. Sunber fik en nye plan, og beordrede sine tropper til at løbe ud mod siderne af renderne, for at få fjenden til attro at de ville angribe. Amanierne sprang ned i renden for at angribe dem men blev fanget i midten. General Ziering forstod hvad Sunber havde planlagt, og beordrede alle E-Web kanonerne til at skyde mod midten af den anden rende. Da Amanierne gik frem blev de fanget i ilden og led store tab. Mens de blev dækket af E-Web kanonerne trak Sunbers tropper sig tilbage til den sidste rende, og gjorde klar til det endelige angreb. Da dem kom kæmpede de sidste af Zierings mænd utrætteligt, selv da de blev overmandet af Amanierne. Generalen blev ramt af et spyd, og i sine døende øjeblikke forfremmede han Sunber til Kommandør og gjorde ham dermed til lederen af de sidste tropper. Den eneste anden officer der var tilbage var Kaptajn Gage, der var panikslagen og ikke var i stand til hverken at kæmpe eller lede tropperne. Forsvaret af AT-TEen blev ved indtil kun få tropper var tilbage, og mens de gjorde sig parat til deres sidste kamp, dukkede Amaniernes leder op, og besluttede at de var modige krigere der var værdige til at holde fred med han folk, efter de havde vist deres evner i Takital - et rituelt slag på de hellige slagmarker. Resultat Under slaget blev næsten 90% af Ziering's hær dræbt, inklusiv Ziering selv. Derfor havde Sunber ingen vidner på hans forfremmelse til Kommandør bortset fra Kaptajn Gage, der nægtede at bekræfte forfremmelsen. Derfor blev Sunber igen Løjtnant. På den positive side (for Imperiet), blev de belønnet af Amanin høvdingen, ved at alle de fanger hans folk tog fra andre stammer blev udlevet til Imperiet som slaver. Bag scenerne *Slaget om Maridun var baseret på Slaget om Rorke's Drift der blev vist i filmen Zulu. Optrædender *''Star Wars Empire: To the Last Man'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' Maridun